


Primal

by Neromaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knotting, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster
Summary: After being trapped in the Hall of Egress and escaping from home, Finn has been wandering alone, half naked and blind through all of Ooo. Being like this only makes him an easy target for creatures eager for carnal release.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! It's been a looooooooong time but I've been working on a lot of things I know you will enjoy. In the meanwhile, have this little work. Hope you enjoy it and happy thanksgiving!!! Don't forget to leave a comment and follow me in twitter @morriswrites1 or baraag @morrisdoe for updates and previews.

He had been wandering for what seemed months now.

His bare feet had become comfortable with any kind of terrain, from soft warm grass to rough cold rocks. His movements were aimless, but graceful, being able to skip any sort of obstacle that could make him trip or hit a tree. Since he started using blindfolds, his senses were enhanced, especially hearing, allowing him to run from potential predators before they could see him, or hunt for food every now and then.

“If you don’t see what it is, you can’t puke it” he said.

One day while he was walking, never with a destination but always ahead, he suddenly stopped his march. He moved his hair aside, perked his right ear and stood there, listening, for a few seconds. He then sniffed the air and believed to have perceived something.

“Is that… no, this is a different kind of mud, it can’t be him” he said. “Gotta keep going”. From the bushes, two silent and ferocious yellow eyes watched him renew his march.

The night fell and it was time for Finn to halt. He accommodated himself under a robust tall tree. By the warm weather of the evening, he guessed he had left the Ice Kingdom’s influence. The night was warm too so he had no need to light a fire, his coat of fur would do just good. But he took it off and made it into a roll to later cuddle with it. He sniffed the fur and nuzzled against it, at the same time he caressed it. A couple of minutes later, he started to hump the coat, rubbing his dick with the fur as he whispered the name of his brother and tears streamed out from behind his blindfolds.

Then the same noise from the morning resonated in his ears, making him stop. He stood up as he heard soft steps coming at him.

“Stop it there, whoever you are. I’m pretty agile when nude so be smart and don’t approach me” said Finn. But that wasn’t enough and the steps kept coming towards him; he greeted his teeth and showed them, already starting to growl in a last sign of warning. The steps ended, just in front of him, and he softened as he smelled the air of the thing before him.

“A wolf?”

The wolf licked Finn’s face, making him laugh. It sniffed him from his head to his toes and all around him, as Finn petted him and caressed his fur. But then the wolf started sniffing his genitals and licking them. Finn backed up, holding the head of the wolf.

“Whoa, calm down, buddy. I appreciate it but- hey, cut it out!”.

The wolf kept trying to get to Finn’s bits stubbornly and made Finn walk backwards while trying to hold it. Finally, Finn reached the tree he planned to sleep under. Without any more ground to hold him, his hands slipped to the sides of the wolf’s head, setting him free to lick the human.

The gritty tongue of the wolf started to stimulate his erect dick and his balls.

“Ah… no… wait… no fair… I had ahhh… I had already started…” he said, unable to resist the stimulation anymore.

Something came to Finn’s mind, a strong thought that wasn’t rational nor logic (and doubtfully human) that made his heart run fast and his head feel light. He turned around, offering his ass to the wolf, who didn’t hesitate to start licking it too. Finn moaned and then grinned as a chill travelled through his back, and his hands clenched against the tree. The wolf kept licking and Finn kept moaning until the animal got in two feet and reached for his shoulders with its frontal legs. Finn understood the signal and let himself be dragged to the floor, falling in fours. With one hand Finn stretched his asshole, welcoming what was about to take place. The wolf moved its hips closer to Finn until the tip of its dick reached Finn’s entrance.

“C’mon boy, put it in. Be a good boy, put it in and pump me” he said in a seductive whisper.

The slimy dick slowly entered into Finn. He found himself in a surprise, for he was accustomed to Jake’s size who, although a shape shifter, never used such ability during the penetration. The wolf’s dick proved to be larger and wider than he expected but he received it with delight. And then, one more time, Finn was surprised as the wolf started to pound him with a force he rarely had experimented.

“Ooohh… glob… aahhh so fast, so… rough… keep it boy, give me your best. Give it all to me… aaahh such a good boy” he said among moans before burying his face in the ground, growling and panting. Soon an even wider knot went inside. Finn’s back buckled, both in surprise and a little of pain, with cum storming out of his dick, hitting the grass beneath him and his stomach, as he gripped the ground with shaking fists. The wolf, still on top of him, howled as he came inside of Finn, later struggling to get its knot out of him. Every time the wolf tried, Finn let out a shivery pant feeling his muscles being stretched. When the knot finally came out with a popping sound, Finn’s ass squirted out the cum in volumes the human had never experimented. The little pain Finn felt was soothed by the wolf licking his ass again.

As Finn caught up his breath, he heard and smelled more wolves coming up to the clear, surely attracted by his recent companion’s howl. They had a peculiar smell with them and something snapped out inside Finn’s mind, a primal instinct. He grinned as he lifted up his hips again and wiggled his ass in front of the pack.

“You guys are thirsty and want a bitch to fuck” he said with lust, “I’m your bitch, guys! Fuck my little ass, fill me up until you are satisfied”

Right after that, he felt another wolf, bigger than the other, penetrate him and pump him, so hard he was about to cum immediately. Another wolf jumped in front of him, aiming its dick at his mouth, which Finn opened with a giggle to please the eager animal and be enthusiastically face fucked. The night went on and Finn kept being pumped by the pack: humped on his face, his hair and his back, scratched in his sides, his butt, his legs and his face. He kept calling himself ‘wolf bitch’ and cumming from being knotted. The wolves howled and he whined, his overstimulated ass twitching with every orgasm and his dick just oozing constant strands of semen.

The morning arrived and the wolves left. Finn got on his feet again and felt his whole skin, from face to legs, dry and sticky. He smiled at the sensation and took a fresh bit of semen from his tight with his fingers and licked it. He put on his fur coat again and renewed his march, rubbing himself every now and then in some trees, in case the wolves wanted to follow him.


End file.
